Floss Your Ed
"Floss Your Ed" is the 8th episode of Season 2 and the 34th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tries to cash in Ed's loose tooth to the tooth fairy for money. Unfortunately, Eddy has a hard time getting the tooth out. Plot The Eds' newest money-making venture is Ed's Sea Adventure, a whirl through the realm of King Triton with Barnacle Ed and Lobster Double D as counterparts to the scam. Their first customers are Jonny and Plank, who are fully ready for an undersea thrill, but once the ride is over, it turns out that they have no money to pay for the ride and instead have only coconuts to exchange for the trip. While the Eds are forced to accept this as payments, Eddy is angered by this shifty payment, while Ed is confused as to the usage of coconuts. Upon hearing from Edd that you're supposed to eat them, though, he tosses the coconuts into the air and chomps down on one. This chomp provokes nothing but pain for him, unfortunately, and he cries out. When Edd takes a look inside Ed's mouth, he finds the problem: Ed's last baby tooth is ready to come out. This sparks a series of gears to turn in Eddy's head, and he comes to the conclusion that the Tooth Fairy will come for Ed's tooth and leave them money to buy jawbreakers. While he is in favor of just yanking the tooth out, Edd refuses to participate, as he believes that the tooth must fall out naturally. Undaunted, Eddy paints an obviously fake jawbreaker on a fence. Edd claims that nobody would fall for this, but Ed quickly proves him wrong, rushing straight for the fence, and when Edd stands in his way, Ed pushes him forward and slams full force onto the fence, sucking off the paint and covering Edd in saliva. Edd is mortified, disgusted, and traumatized by this experience, but Ed's only reaction is a cry of pain and a declaration that his tooth hurts. Eddy, shocked by this, jangles Ed's head to try and shake the tooth out. Edd reprimands him both for his earlier foolish plan and this dumb idea, but Eddy quickly sees an anthill and points it out to Edd. Edd is instantly immersed in the world of ants and goes over to observe, not noticing that Eddy has spirited Ed away for an impromptu boxing match. This plan doesn't work out as Eddy predicted, however, as Ed playfully (albeit unintentionally) beats him up before Edd can intervene. Eddy accepts that this will be tougher than he thought. When we next see him, Eddy is plastering signs up all over the lane advertising that Ed's tooth is missing. Rolf and Kevin come by, shortly followed by Sarah, who is missing Jimmy. When she finds him, he is plastered under one of Eddy's posters, and Sarah angrily asks what the big idea is. Eddy explains his plan, and offers 10% of the Tooth Fairy's prize as a reward. None of the kids are impressed by this, and after some bargaining swiftly get the reward up to 50% of the total, much to Eddy's chagrin. Ed and Edd, meanwhile, are eating lunch. Ed's lunch is a brick, and Edd is alarmed by this when he takes a bite, suggesting that Ed eat softer foods. Enter Rolf, who suggests eating butter. Edd is disgusted by this idea, but his disgust soon turns to shock when Rolf says that butter is good when he churns it and proceeds to demonstrate his churning abilities. Instead of using a butter churn and milk, however, he's using Ed's mouth and a plunger. Eddy naturally comes by to watch, but feigns innocence for Edd. He quits this act when the plunger breaks, however, as he's certain the tooth has come free and is scouring the ground for it. Unfortunately for his scheme, the tooth is still stuck inside Ed's mouth, and quite tightly at that. Sarah is the next one up, skipping rope for Jimmy and Ed's tooth to hold the other end of the rope. Edd thinks that this must hurt Ed, but Ed proclaims that nothing soothes like a nylon rope. This is approximately the moment that Sarah decides to thread one end of the rope around a tree branch and slide down it, pulling Ed up and effectively lynching him by his tooth. When Edd suggests to Eddy that he help, Eddy goes to do just that, yanking on Ed. Unfortunately, this jerks Sarah up into the tree branch, injuring her and causing her to angrily storm off, dragging Jimmy along behind her. Edd starts in on another lecture about how Eddy should just be patient, but this ends when a piece of buttered toast on a fishhook lands in front of Ed. Ed naturally lunges for it, but the toast is pulled away. This pattern is repeated until Ed finally bites into the toasted bread. At that moment, the line goes taut and he is pulled away. Edd and Eddy watch, Edd shocked that Eddy managed to enlist Kevin as a willing participant in his scheme. The battle between Kevin (Rolf assisting) and Ed goes on until Ed takes refuge behind a tree. Seeing Kevin stuck, Eddy joins in the fray, and the pressure becomes so great that the tree bends and then breaks. The four land in a pile, and Eddy spots a tooth. He instantly grabs it and holds it up, victorious, until everybody laughs. Eddy is confused by this until a chuckling Edd informs him that the tooth in question is his. At first, Eddy is upset by this drawback, but he turns it into a positive when he realizes that he only promised money for Ed's tooth, and thus he doesn't have to pay. Disgusted, Rolf and Kevin walk off. Eddy is cheering his good luck until Edd informs him of one simple catch: the Tooth Fairy comes at night. The Candy Store closes in half an hour. Eddy at first is stumped by this setback, but he soon comes up with an idea. Eddy's house has been set up with a landing strip, complete with flashing lights and runway signs. Perhaps the strangest sight is a bed, where Ed is supposedly sleeping. Unfortunately, Ed is still awake, and when Eddy tries to get him to sleep, he knocks the bed forward, and it hits Edd. All three Eds sail towards the edge of the roof and are only kept on by Ed, who is hanging on to the roof by his loose tooth. Eddy is worried about his tooth, but Ed holds it up to show he has it. At that moment, his tooth gives way and finally falls out. Unfortunately, his tooth falls into the gutter, and even worse, he let go of the tooth while they were falling and it ended up in the gutter. Eddy is initially upset with Ed, but when he sees Ed sucking the gutter leaves and the teeth down the drainpipe into his mouth, he cheers. Ed then proceeds to eat the whole bundle, and Eddy angrily gives up, as both teeth are lost forever. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Jonny gets trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventure, his clothes were wet. After he was dispensed out of the tank, his clothes are dry. **When Rolf and Kevin were struggling to get Ed's loose tooth out, Kevin's mouth did not move when he said "Incoming!" and Rolf's mouth did not move when he said "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" **When the Eds are first shown on the roof, Eddy is standing on the shingles. As they are sliding down, Eddy is standing on his bed. *Kevin references the book Moby Dick when he says "Moby Dork is mine!" **Eddy calling Kevin "Captain Ahab" is another reference to the book. *Jimmy's line "One teeth, two teeth, red teeth, blue teeth" is a reference to the Dr. Seuss book ''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish''. *In this episode, Ed, Eddy, and possibly Edd believed in the tooth fairy. In "Tinker Ed," Jimmy is the only one who believes in fairies. It's possible the Eds stopped believing later on in the show. *When Eddy is putting up the tooth posters, he scat sings exactly the same way he did in "Over Your Ed." *This is the second time Rolf said "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" The first time was in "Tag Yer Ed." Video Episode starts at 11:36 See also *Ed's Sea Adventure *Tooth Fairy Landing Strip Category:Episodes Category:Season 2